


Ink Smudges

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A slip of the tongue, leads to some ink smudges... and a kiss.





	Ink Smudges

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbulous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Ink**  


* * *

“That was grueling, I’m hammered,” Harry said as they climbed the stairs looking for Hermione.

“I bet she’s in the library,” Ron answered distractedly.

The boys had just returned to Grimmauld Place from their daily defense training session with Lupin. Having been hit with a nasty hex that broke her ribs, Hermione had been forced to stay put for a few days.

Ron froze in the doorway transfixed by the sight in from of him. To him, Hermione was never more attractive than when she was surrounded by books, parchment, quills, and ink bottles. Her eyes were usually bright with the excitement knowledge, learning, and discovering new information inspired in her. It was the kind of excitement and liveliness Ron hoped one day she might direct at him.

“Snap out of it,” Harry chuckled under his breath as he elbowed Ron and walked past him.

“Er, right. Hermione, aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“I’m just doing a little Horcrux research.”

Ron walked up to her and pulled on her hand. “You’re buried in it. Come and rest a bit, love.”

“Did you just call me love?”

“No, er, yes.” He gulped hard. “Is that all right?”

“Do you mean it?”

“I better go find Ginny,” said Harry and he hurried out of the library.

“Ron, did you mean it?” repeated Hermione nervously looking up at him with soft, loving eyes.

“Yeah, I reckon I did.”

“Good.” She gave him a wide smile, and holding his face between her hands she reached up to kiss him. When she pulled back, she let out a giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“I left ink smudges all over you face.”

He shrugged his shoulders, and grinned. “That’s all right; the kiss was well worth it.”  



End file.
